fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Miraculous Demon versus The Obnoxious Duo
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this next round is sure to be a show. We have veterans from previous games in this round facing off. From Koma Inu we welcome the return of the S-Class Demon, Nova Akira! And though he may be new, Mr. Miracle is nothing to sneeze at. Give it up for Shin Inari!" Nova entered the arena with a wide smile and a wave to put a pageant queen to shame. Her starting attire consisted of form fitting light blue leggings and a white, cropped tank top that peeked over her belly button. No piercings decorated her body today, but white tape was wrapped around her hands and up her forearms to her elbow. Her brilliant red hair shimmered, still racing her hips even in a high ponytail. She bowed to the judges and announcers before turning to wait for Shin and then their opponents. Shin entered the amphitheatre with a small but haughty smile on his face as he adjusted his matte black gloves with an "Ω" symbol on each of them. The arena cheered for him; owing his vexatiously dapper and his arsenal of 'miraculous' ingenuity, seeing how he caused his opponent to forfeit just by making a single move, he was certainly no ordinary man. His attire this time consisted of a brown leather jacket instead of a black one, with customized and unique looking gloves, a U-neck cadet gray shirt, a pair of well concealed gauntlets on his forearms, cargo jeans and militarized tactical boots. His hair was uniquely cut into a brushed back front with extremely small sides. His neon-green eyes gave off a serious look; a glare that would send chills down any normal mage's spine. He walked towards his partner and joined saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting, a dog ate my---uh, never mind!" "And from Warrior Angel give a round of applause as we welcome back the future of the guild and two energized young lings! Give it up for the beast of the story skies Hino Sontara! And give another round of applause to the celestial princess Kana Hime! These kids may be young but i guarantee they'll be a force to be reckon with." Hino and Kana run into the stadium at incredible speed while glaring at each other. "Why don't get out of my way and let me fight them you loser?". Kana said while running. "Why should i leave when its you who should be getting out of my you witch!?" Hino replied while running beside her. They then come to a complete stop when they reached the center of the arena. "I don't need your help i can handle these guys all by myself! Are you copying me!?" They both shouted at the same time and glared at each other again that electricity surged between the two. "Now now kids, the entire point of this round is to show off your skills as a team. Shall we begin?" Nova asked with a smirk. She offered her hand to shake towards each of her opponents to start the match off right before moving back into a low crouch and equipping the gauntlets and vambraces of her Quick Strike armor as well as the bladeless Reaper. Extending her right hand, palm facing herself, she twitched her fingers in the universal gesture for bring it on. Her attention seemed to turn to Shin as she casually said, "I really don't want to know what was ingested, but if that dog was Tiny I will hit you. In the throat." As Nova made her gesture the two kept glaring at each other. "Grrrrr! Hmphm!" They hummed looking away from each other. Kana reached over and shook Nova hands and watched her Requip her arsenal. "I know that technique all to well." She said with a grin and shoved Hino away. "Outta my way loser I got her." She said running towards Nova as a black mace requiped into her hand. "AHHHHHH!" She waved it back ready to attack her. "It was a big dog. Really big, horrible, scary dog" Shin explained to Nova, as he widened his hands; stretching them as far as they could possibly extend. "Little bigger than that!" Turning back to the aloof youngster duo. Quickly reaching for his one of his proto-kit belt pouches, he grabbed three smoke grenades, as he dropped them on the ground and disappeared into the smokescreen; holding his breath and patiently waiting for his preposterous opponent to attack him instead. "Hey no fair I called dibs on her!" Hino whined stomping his feet in frustration. Once he calmed down he looked over at Shin. "Alright fine." Hino then vanished into thin air and reappeared above him with one leg raised up. "Lightning Dragon Talon!" 'His leg released lightning as he swiped it down above Shin. As Hino landed right into Shin's trap by stepping into the thick smokescreen and then by electrifying the air around him with his inconsequential lightning based kick; since he could not obviously see anyone through a smokescreen that dense, he simply wasted his magic and indisputably ended up hitting the hard ground. Shin came out rushing, out of the smoke at a blinding speed; leaving Hino alone instead the smoke. "''Walked right into my trap, didn't you? After all, you are a kid." he thought quickly reaching for his customized baston sticks and once again waited for his menial opponent to prematurely charge him again. While Hino had no way of figuring out Shin's exact location, Shin could easily locate him due to the bio-electrical energy given off by an organism's body which he could sense much like any other electrical field around him, thanks to his mastery of lightning magic. "It pains me to see one so young wielding a weapon that could do more harm to them than to their opponent." Nova stated as she boosted her movements with help from her armor and twirled her staff between her hands, flicking one end out to deflect Kana's swing. Switching the staff to one hand, the redhead equipped a small tan shield that gleamed in the bright sun to further aid in defense. She turned, full circle, to build more power into her swing, the staff whipping to her now undefended side with the speed and agility of an experienced weapons master. If her first hit was deflected, she prepared to come in with jabs aimed at side of the knees. "You many know my magic, but you know nothing of my battle prowess, even if you have seen me fight before. I've changed quite a bit, you know. Besides, I have more years of fighting experience and training than you have years alive." "Hey! WHERE ARE YOU YOU JERK COME BACK HERE!" Hino stomped frustratingly. He sniffed the air and picked up his scent even through this thick smoke. "Ah ha there you are!" He said turning to face him. He clapped his hands together and a magic circle appeared from his hands. "'''Lightning Dragon Blitz Strike!" From the magic circle lightning bolts was shout out of it with incredible speed. Shin sighed at Hino attempt to strike him, as the young dragon slayer just worsened his own situation by breathing in more of the nauseous, knock out gas that were contained inside the smoke grenades. Since, the main two components of the "Anti-Slayer" smoke grenades were indeed Methoxyflurane and Sarin; with methoxyflurane being a slightly toxic analgesic, often used for a knockout gas and Sarin being a slightly less powerful nerve toxin, though when used in it's pure liquid form, it could be more lethal. Hino had just triggered his own doom by trying to find Shin amidst the smoke cloud. Shin charged up his ethernano a bit as he used his magnetism-magic to create a strong magnetic field and contain the lightning bolts inside a condensed magnetic-force field, causing them to merge and form a giantcontained lightning bolt and hurled it in the air; dispersing them in the process and essentially rendering them useless. Shin turned his attention to Nova and Kana as he figured out the young Dragon slayer wouldn't be much of the problem since Hino would soon suffer from the consequences of breathing in the smoke and since he was a slayer, his enhanced lungs would in fact accumulate more of the smoke than any other human being. Noting Kana's magical, metal keys, he smirked as he remembered the plan he and Nova made, in case they were to face a celestial wizard. Kana tried desperately to block Nova's her first attack with her mace but the force of the attack made her weapon fly out of her hand making defenseless as her leg was repeatedly jabbed. "Ahhhh." She fell to the ground holding her leg. "Damn she's to fast, i can't keep up." ''She thought in her head as she looked up at her with sweat of worry dripping down her face. "Heh yea i may be smart but im not as calculating as Zora is but don't think im just some adorable little girl who can't handle a weapon sister im much better then you think." She said with a grin and glaring eyes as sweat of worry still drips from her face. On her wrist a gold color bracelet appeared with five '''Golden Keys' attached to it. She grabbed one of them without yanking it off the bracelet and waved it at her. "Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" A bright glow shined in between the two and man with busy hair wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a red tie and shaded glasses appeared from the glow. "Your dashing prince has arrived ma'lady." The man said adjusting his glasses. "Leo I need your help for the moment." She said to him. "But of course but there is a slight problem." Leo said in serious voice and gazed at Nova with her reflection being show in his glasses. He then ran up to her and placed his arm over his shoulder. "I would be devastated if i have to harm such a gorgeous beauty like you. What do ya say a nice moonlit walk or a dinner at this fabulous aquarium restaurant i know of?" He said to her. Kana faced palmed. "Ugh why are you so useless!" Nova was a bit perplexed as to why Leo was there considering she had fought beside him in the last games. She distinctly remembered Arthur had summoned him and how much she had enjoyed doing battle with the lion at her side. Nevertheless, Nova rolled her eyes at the spirit's antics replying with, "I'm 100% sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that." Using her shield to guard over her head, Nova dropped to the ground and kicked her leg out. The sweep was aimed to knock the spirit's legs out from underneath him. If he dodged, she would continue the rotation and bring herself back up to her feet. If she connected, Leo would feel a slight burn from the fire shin guard she had equipped while dropping. Her movements were fast, her requip time even faster, and the addition of her Teammate Armor was nearly undetectable. Leo blocked her leg with his fist that was releasing light. His magic protected him from her burning effect as well. "Heh playing hard to get hu? Don't worry ill get you to crack soon." He said adjusting his glasses again and gazing at her with a a grin. "Nova! Plan B! Use the quick sand, now!" Shin exclaimed looking at Nova, moving and pointing his hands towards Kana as he used his mastery of magnetism magic to pull and bring Kana's obviously metallic keys towards himself by literally ripping them off her bracelets at blinding speed but instead of taking them for himself, he levitated them several feet high into the air before finally slamming them against the ground; hoping Nova would stick to her bit of the plan. Once the task was accomplished, he turned his attention back to Hino; to ensure that the young mage doesn't get a drop on him. In a minute or less, Kana's golden keys were uprooted from her bracelet and were near Shin; who ended up slamming them into the ground for Nova to engulf them in quicksand. "Sorry! Fashion police, here! You have been charged with 5000 for wearing 'THAT' bracelet with stupid keys attached to them." Nova nodded. "On it," She said and crouched, quickly drawing a circle using the tip of her shield. Nova then slammed her shield into the ground sending a pulsating wave of sand magic, turning the area around Kana and her keys into quicksand while using her speed and agility to avoid her own trap. When Shin sent the keys into the earth, they were quickly engulfed by the sinking sand, leaving the Celestial Wizard practically helpless. As Kana's keys were being taken by Shin's magnetic prowess she looked in anger. "Hey damn it give me back my keys!" She shouted in anger but her frustration was cut short as she began to sink into the quicksand. "What the! Hey get me out of here!" She said trying to get herself out as she kept sinking quicker and quicker until out of no where the quicksand erupted into a giant splash. Kana was surprised as she was lifted in the air by the sudden burst but was then grabbed by someone and brought to safety. "My my my how unfortunate." Leo said after landing. "Leo." Kana said in surprised. He set Kana down and turned towards the others. "You know its extremely rude to ignore someone in the middle of fight madam. Especially when you have nerve to do something like that to poor Kana." He said in anger. Kana has rarely seen Leo get this upset. "Now then." He said adjusting his jacket. "If you want to get to Kana then you'll have to go through me." Kana looked at him in surprised until she realized. "Hey my keys....." She was cut off while Leo hangs her golden bracelet in front of her with all her keys attached. "You mean this? Don't drop it this time." He joked placing it in her hands. Kana hugged her keys in relief and glared at the others, unequipping her her keys. Nova and Shin both readied themselves while Shin was clearly watching out for Hino; the troublesome, puerile Dragon slayer. Who for some reason after inhaling a huge quantity of smoke, out of confusion, dizziness and slowed reaction timing, the young male charged straight towards Shin much like a bull; mistaking him for Nova. He rushed as lightning sparks emerged from his body, However, all Shin had to do was jump over Hino and land on the other side and allow the confused and drugged young slayer to ram into the wall behind him; a feat that was surprisingly easy to pull for Shin, even without him requiring a running start. Using his experience as an acrobat and his amazingly strong leg muscles. Shin turned his neck looking at Hino who was still moving to sigh and state, "Stupid kid!" After running into the wall Hino pulled his head out and turned to point towards Nova "Alright you big, scaly, fire breathing lizard ill teach you not to mess with me!" He said as lightning bursts around him "You're a dragon slayer and yet I'm the lizard? The only thing an irritant like you could teach me is why you keep your mouth shut if you don't have the eloquence required to properly insult someone " Nova said as if she were pointing out the obvious. She hadn't bothered to look at the boy, trusting Shin and his abilities to deal with the brat while she kept her eyes on Leo and Kana. While they had been distracted, Nova had switched her Teammate Armor out for her Komainu set and mixed more parts of her sand armor in as well. From her back a set of wings sprouted and she burst into the air, getting an eye in the sky as she switched to her bow. In a blink she fired a mass of exploding sand arrows at both of the children and the lion man. "Dune not take this personally." She joked, giggling at her own pun. "Let it be, Nova. He's a kid who walks into traps and runs straight into walls--- don't heed him. We have better things to do, like... uh, kick their ass?" Shin said to Nova; helping her ignore the nettlesome comments of the obtuse brat. Turning back to Hino, Shin was mildly disappointing, while a kid, he did expect more of a challenge from his opponent but in the end, all of them are the same. Nescient and stale. He assumed a foreign fighting stance that Hino couldn't have possibly seen before, as his ethernano levels spiked up once more as his eyes literally glowed and he began projecting gyrating waves of magical energies that could directly effect the inner ear and the nervous system. These gyrating waves of magical energies which soon created their own magical field, inside which they can influence people, that is, Hino; in this situation. By focusing these waves, Shin caused the rapid change in ear pressure, disruption and thus, imbalance between the visual system and proprioception; this would result in disorientation, nausea and hallucinations. These waves create a pulse that shift the endolymph within the three semicircular canals and cause the hairs within the ampule to depolarize and send a signal through the vestibular nerve of the position of the body. The signals originating from one's visual cortex and the signals coming from ears will not be in synchronization due to the action of these waves, causing nausea. In short, as soon as Hino would recover from his head trauma, he would be affected by extreme nausea, hallucinations, disorientation and irritability. Long term exposure would cause mental fatigue and anxiety. He placed his index finger on the ground; increasing the magic's effectiveness by using an unique spell as he said it's name, Unvoiced! Leo adjusted his glasses while saying "Their names are Hino and Kana. Do you have to keep calling them kids or brats? I mean don't you think that's kind of insulting?" He waved his arm out with his fist of light to counter Nova's sand arrows and his other hand to counter the arrows shot at toward Kana. "Hey get back here you stupid dragon!" He shouted angrily. Lightning surged around his body as he vanished from Shin's eyes and evaded his spell and what looked like a lightning bolt flashed past Nova as Hino reappeared above her. "Lightning Dragon Rushing Current!" He called. The lightning that surged around him shot outwards from his back. He then raised his fist into the air that surged with electricity. "You can run dragon but you can't hide! Lightning Dragon Drop Hammer!" He waved his arm down. Nova let out a blast of air to push her out of range of the attack, applied the Breakneck enhancement to her wings, and got back to Hino in a matter of seconds. Before the child could react, she wrapped him in a bear hug and head butted him with hear metal helm. As their foreheads made contact she chanted, " Divine Judgement! " and a colorful ring radiated off the two in a ripple effect. Both of their magics were nullified by the attack, Nova's wings returning to tattoo form as both adult and child dropped from the sky. The thirty seconds of nullification magic had started. This would leave both combatants without the ability to use magic during that time period and Nova prayed to every God she could think of that Shin saw what she had planned... And, you know, that he wouldn't let her break her neck as she raced back to the earth. Shin knew what exactly he had to do, he knew that he must go on with the plan and just pertinent enough to both finish off the sniveling man-child quickly and catch Nova and then attempt to hit his idle partner. He charged his already spiking ethernano as his hand began glowing and the air around him began heating rapidly as he focused particularly on Hino's bioelectric aura and locked onto it before finally releasing a super-condensed beam of highly ionizing energy. "Repulsor Blast!" he shouts, firing the lethal but controlled and condensed beam. The beam would not only cause the targeted victim; in this case, Hino to absorb well over 3212 Gy which would increase Hino's own internal temperature by only 6.4°C and while on paper, this may not sound much, it is more than enough to cause imbalance in homeostasis and damage at microscopic levels. Additionally, it's highly ionizing nature would eminently impair his immune system permanently and cause pervasive, immutable neural damage. Addicting to the fact the due to the magical force on interaction between the quasi-particles of this condensed hard-radiation beam, the 'so-called' beam would actually be solid for a moment and have an equivalent force of over 16187 pound-force; over 17 times the force required to completely shatter and destroy human bones. Meaning, the impact would actually deliver such a force to Hino's body in a fraction of second and as this blast traveled at a speed higher than 5100 m/s or just over 11408 miles per hour, without his magic, they would be virtually undodgeable. The velocity of the beams combined with the fact that they generate so much force behind them would suggest that in fact, this beam could indeed 'repel' matter or make them move far away from Shin. The highly radioactive particle beam would also make the victim to have a red and itchy skin in the aftermath of the blast. As the beam was further locked onto Hino's unique signature, Shin no longer needed to worry about the nincompoop mage and rushed towards his falling ally; as he used his own enhanced strength and agility to jump towards Nova instantly and used his mastery over electromagnetism to create a weak anti-gravity field around Nova to slowdown her fall as he caught her, in order to make sure that she doesn't snap her neck or break her bones as he tries to catch her at that speed. Category:OmegaDragonite Category:CelestialSpiritQueen